bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon Ulfhednar Zelion
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840438 |no = 8387 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 157 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 30 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 3, 6, 28, 31, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70 |normal_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 50, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 3, 4, 28, 29, 30, 31, 52, 53, 54, 54, 56, 57, 58, 59, 62, 63, 64, 65 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 2, 2, 3, 3, 25, 25, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 2, 2, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 3, 4, 28, 29, 30, 31, 52, 53, 54, 54, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60, 62, 63, 61, 64, 65, 66 |bb2_distribute = 6, 6, 1, 1, 3, 3, 25, 25, 2, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 6, 6, 6 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 3, 6, 9, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 79, 82, 88, 91, 94 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 2, 2, 1, 1, 1, 25, 25, 2, 2, 2, 2, 1, 2, 2, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 3, 6, 9, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94 |sbb2_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 25, 25, 2, 2, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 6, 6, 6 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 3, 6, 9, 12, 15, 28, 31, 34, 37, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 79, 82, 88, 91, 94 |ubb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 25, 25, 2, 2, 2, 2, 1, 1, 2, 2, 5, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 3, 6, 9, 12, 15, 28, 31, 34, 37, 40, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94 |ubb2_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 25, 25, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 6, 6, 6 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 0 |bb2_effectdelay = 0 |sbb_effectdelay = 0 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |ubb_effectdelay = 0 |ubb2_effectdelay = 0 |description = Kidnapped by agents of the Raug from his parents as he came into the world, Zelion found that adjusting to a life on the run from roving bands of demons with his 'rescuers' was going to take a bit of getting used to. The silence in his head between battles was fertile ground for his doubts to claw against his sanity. It was no wonder that he wholeheartedly threw himself into the thick of battle whenever the opportunity arose. Despite his self-destructive tendencies, his strength and martial skill was the edge that the human resistance often needed to survive the depredations of the Raug. Of course, most men would have appreciated the accolades that came with victory, especially those that came with breathy promises and shy glances from his female companions. But the young man was unused to the attention, preferring solitude instead. Despite his best efforts, his heart was soon entwined by seemingly-mutual feelings of desire with several members of their odd company, and as they journeyed into the heart of the Raug's strength, Zelion would find his fighting skill bound by feelings he could not control. It would be his only mistake. |summon = Where are they?! Where are the enemy?! I'll rip the...oh, that's not part of the plan? Really? |fusion = I've tried to find my peace within! It's...challenging. Sometimes I wonder how he does it. |evolution = Look at me. Look at me! I'm in charge now! Haha, hahahaha! I'm in charge now! |hp_base = 6300 |atk_base = 3450 |def_base = 2170 |rec_base = 350 |hp_lord = 9000 |atk_lord = 4500 |def_lord = 3100 |rec_lord = 500 |hp_anima = 10117 |rec_anima = 202 |atk_breaker = 4798 |def_breaker = 2802 |def_guardian = 3398 |rec_guardian = 351 |def_oracle = 2951 |rec_oracle = 947 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 55 |ls = Berserker's Red Calm |lsdescription = 125% boost to Atk, 50% boost to Def and 80% boost to max HP, negates elemental damage, negates Def ignoring effects, 130% boost to Spark damage & 8% damage reduction |lsnote = |bb = Organ-Ripping Strike |bbdescription = 18 combo Thunder attack on all foes, 21 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), activates Taunt and greatly boosts own Def for 1 turn, enormously boosts own Atk and Rec relative to HP for 3 turns, probable HP absorption for self when attacking for 3 turns & adds probable 3 turn considerable Atk reduction effect to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 600% + 200% * HP / max HP on single-target attack, 150% self Def, 80% HP to Atk, Rec, 50% chance to heal 8-10% damage & adds 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 30% to attacks |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 400 |bbhits2 = 21 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 21 |bbmultiplier2 = 600 |bb2_hpscale = true |sbb = Bloodied Thunder Claw |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, 23 combo massive Thunder attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts own BB gauge to max, enormously boosts own Atk and considerably reduces own Def and Rec for 2 turns, enormously boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns & hugely boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 1500% + 500% * HP / max HP on single-target attack, 300% Atk, 30% Def, Rec reduction, 120% self Spark & 150% elemental damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 700 |sbbhits2 = 23 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 23 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1500 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Primal Joyous Slaughter |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, 25 combo massive Thunder attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP, with enormously boosted critical hit rate), enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts max HP, enormously boosts own critical damage for 1 turn & enormously boosts OD gauge at turn's end for 3 turns |ubbnote = 3000% + 1000% * HP / max HP on single-target attack with 100% boosted crit rate, 310% Spark, 40% HP, 600% self Crit damage & fills 1000 OD per turn |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |ubbhits2 = 25 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 25 |ubbmultiplier2 = 3000 |ubb2_hpscale = true |es = Howling Thunder Titan |esitem = Status Boost Sphere, Atk Boosting Sphere, BB Gauge Sphere and/or Spark Sphere |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters for all allies when Status Boost Sphere is equipped, raises normal hit amount when Atk Boosting Sphere is equipped, 40% boost to all parameters when BB Gauge Sphere is equipped & greatly boosts Spark damage when HP is over 50% when Spark Sphere is equipped |esnote = Adds +2 hits to each hit count, 80% Spark |evofrom = 840437 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 40% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameter boost from 40% to 60% |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Atk Boosting |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Greatly boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 160000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Further raises Atk parameter limits from 160000 to 180000 |omniskill4_3_sp = 50 |omniskill4_3_desc = Probable resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill4_3_note = 70% chance |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds high probability of random status ailment infliction effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 80% chance |omniskill4_5_sp = 25 |omniskill4_5_desc = Enhances LS's damage reduction effect |omniskill4_5_note = +7% reduction. 15% reduction total |omniskill4_6_sp = 10 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 30% chance for 50% vulnerability |omniskill4_7_sp = 60 |omniskill4_7_desc = Adds BB gauge fill rate reduction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_7_note = 50% reduction |omniskill4_8_sp = 35 |omniskill4_8_desc = Enhances BB/SBB/UBB's AOE attack effect |omniskill4_8_note = +200% BB Atk, +250% SBB Atk, +300% UBB Atk |howtoget = |notes = *Úlfhéðnar is a wolf warrior existing in Nordic Mythology, and also a term associated with Berserkers. |addcat = World of Galardhon |addcatname = Zelion2 }}